<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All she needs by Bonnie_lassie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702800">All she needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie'>Bonnie_lassie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Characters are muggles, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts never existed, One Shot, adult years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rivalry of Cambridge and Oxford has a long history, certainly longer than the agony between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Hermione is finally ready to decide who is her true friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All she needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Title: All she needs</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Pembroke College in Cambridge was more than his work. Professor Malfoy had been headmaster for the last seven years. He was young when he took the chair and for once in his life, he was thankful for his father’s help. A man he never got along with and who was not pleased with any of Draco’s life choices and or the choice of their lifestyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He met Vicky when he decided to start going to therapy. The issues with his father should not lead his life and during his last year at Oxford University, he met Vicky at reception who was gaining extra curriculum points for her Psychology classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This morning the trained Mental Health Nurse was sitting next to him as they were having the last breakfast of term. The day all students were leaving the boarding school and returning to their families. Most of them were picked up outside the school while some would have to travel all over England.</p>
<p>It was the day Professor Malfoy was nervous each year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first time he was not going to see students he had been teaching for seven years. Others had left before but this group of young boys and girls had started with him. They had seen him being nervous for seven years and sneaking out of the hall when his visitor arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each year he hoped for someone who could for forgive him for his own behaviour when he was a student, but each year Harry Potter let him down and was absent from the small group of alumni coming together.</p>
<p>It was always her and him. Hermione was never late but unlike her usual train ride from Oxford and taking a cab from the station to the college, she reached the parking space this day in a used Fiat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you have brought company this time, and have you learned to drive a car?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I had no other choice. My wife thought I would not be suitable for an Oxford professor to be unable to turn a steering wheel. As you know, we visit Harry when we leave here tonight – he has not come, hasn't he?” Hermione looked at him and no answer escaped his lips. Professor Malfoy nodded slightly instead and dropped his shoulders. “I know that he might never come. He will never forgive me for how I treated him as school. I was such an idiot. I probably would not forgive myself for the things I have said”</p>
<p>“I learned to forgive you and Harry will do the same one day – eventually” Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder who was as unsure as his former classmate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let us go inside, I am sure our wives will have a cup of tea while we see the students. It’s the last year of my first seventh grade” The headmaster and his guest turned back to their old school and walked through the corridors they used to run while they had been studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco had not left the school with the best grades like Hermione and Harry did, but he studied hard and found his interest when he attended Oxford like the woman who returned to the halls as a professor of social studies each year.</p>
<p>It was not her subject though which caused students to pause and trying to catch a glimpse at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In their own days, Oxford had been elite and choose to take the sons and daughters of rich families to attend and study in their ancient greatness, while only a few handful chosen were taken in for their outstanding achievements and performance of a school subject.</p>
<p>Hermione had been one of the chosen one of Oxford, while Harry Potter had taken down the offer as he heard Draco would be attending the same college. He had turned his interest to Cambridge University instead, and like Hermione he was now a professor who choose who would be given the opportunity to attend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None of my students have shown an interest in staying in Cambridge any longer. It is well known that Harry will not accept any of my students due to our childhood rivalry. Both elite universities have new headmasters who changed the view about money getting them into university… but it does matter to Harry who was their headmaster before him?”, Draco sighed and shook his head as he walked the corridor to his office, “Hermione, I honestly think about resigning for the good of my students”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The headmaster's office was the last room at the end of the ground floor corridor. Papers were lying on his desk, the college application of his students who wished to attend Oxford University.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could come with us and speak to him. You know that he needs longer to accept changes. It is funny though, back at school I always believed you were going to be the one who never changes” Hermione took a seat on one side of the table and picked up the three applications next to the main pile. “What about these?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I wanted to speak to you about these three”</p>
<p>“James, Rose and Rowan… isn’t she the sister of your former headboy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you accepted Nigel last year and his sister has followed his footsteps. My other candidate for headgirl was Rose Collins, but my wife advised me that Rose was not ready for such a task. She is more of a bookworm. Still, they are a sweet couple looking out for each other. Rose is easily scared and nervous, but Rowan is never far to step in for her” Draco filled two cups of tea and carried them to the table. He offered one to Hermione and smiled knowingly at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don't know if you feel the same, but Rowan and Rose remind me of someone”, said the headmaster and turned the only frame on his desk. The picture was showing a group of four friends, with Hermione and Draco standing in the corners while their girlfriends were hugging each other in the middle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco, that wasn't here last time. Where is your wedding picture, and how did you get that?” The Oxford professor dropped the applications on her lap and was charmed by the picture she was taking off his fingers.</p>
<p>“Lavender sent it last Christmas, I thought you knew. Vicky was exciting and none of my presents could top it” Draco leaned back in his chair, while Hermione brushed her thumb carefully over the picture. “This is so long ago. I remember I was shocked when Lavender wanted to go on a holiday with her best friend. We had just started dating and Harry stopped writing to me for exploring my feelings for the same gender… and then you. Draco, when this picture was made, it wasn't just about Lavender and Vicky and their lifelong friendship. It was the holiday when I learned I could count on you and that you changed, and accepted me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I usually don’t see you this emotional… and you never said so”</p>
<p>“What? Calling you my friend? I am sorry, Draco, I should have said it before. You were the only one not turning your back on me for who I was or who I loved. That must be Vicky's good influence on you; but Lavender said something concerning to me regarding your wife”, her voice was losing the emotional touch and replaced it with worries as she raised her eyebrow, “She told me that Vicky will no longer work as the school's nurse? Why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Lavender knows. We have not decided yet, but I said, I am considering leaving Cambridge. Vicky would like to see her family this summer and… Mrs Norris”, he raised his voice when he heard the bell ringing which was hanging around the cat’s neck, “You have been out all night again”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione placed the frame back on the desk and could not hide her giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I know. A changed man who loves his cat”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine. We have now seven cats. Lavender just adores them and if they are not too young and not to affectionate towards me, I can handle it. But… Please don’t leave Cambridge. You have made it a home for a new generation of students, and don’t give up on Harry yet. He has accepted me too, he just needs longer”, she bit on her lip as she spoke, and Draco nodded to the words she did not speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean when he accepted you love the woman you could not stand at school? I don’t know Hermione. Sometimes I believe Harry Potter has created this world around him where nothing ever changes and whatever does not fit in his mind, is not valued by him”, the blonde headmaster sighed while he ran his hand over Mrs Norris’ fur, “Maybe I should not leave. I want something better for my students and not choosing to live in the past and gloom over what was”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you turn even wise, Professor Malfoy. Now who is the third applicant you picked to show me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued going through the applicants like they always did. Hermione listed to many schools in Oxford who wished to provide her with further information on the applicants and mark those the headmasters had the most ambitions for. Pembroke Cambridge was the only school outside Oxford jurisdiction but with Harry and Cambridge University neglecting the school, Hermione was extending her friendship. She was especially keen on academics as well as sailing skills. The annual battle between Oxford and Cambridge was fought on the water and Draco’s school was located on one of Cambridge’s best training grounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this was it now”</p>
<p>“Yes, just one more thing. Lavender had the idea and she and Vicky are probably already making plans but… we would love for you to join us this summer break or the next. They are still best friends and we have grown closer too. I think it could be good for you; just leave the cat behind. It’s a rule Lavender has to accept as well. No cats on holidays”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sure our wives have already decided this as we speak. Just one thing before you see Harry. You told me two years ago that he finally accepted your love… but what about Lavender”, Draco's voice grew serious, “Does he accept who you choose? And is it fair you make her see someone each year who does not approve of her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have the address. Wrap Draco in a package and sent him to Italy if you have to; just come!” Lavender continued to shout and wave through the car’s window when Hermione drove the car through the open gate before the parents were going to arrive.</p>
<p>Once the school was out of sight, Lavender got her sunglasses from the gloves department and pushed back a map of the Amalfi Coast, while Hermione focused on the street ahead of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really wish they start planning a family soon. I cannot wait to be godmother and spoil my niece or nephew with all the love I have for them. Vicky would be the perfect mother and Draco has done so well getting over his”, she stopped her quick spoken words when her wife stopped the car beside the motorway. Breathless the clever professor was sitting on the driver's seat and started sobbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mione, what is it? Shall I drive again?” Worried she had been too pushy to ask her wife to drive, she unlocked her own seat belt and held her partner's hand. Brushing off a tear of Hermione's check, Lavender moved back when her wife looked at her. “It's not the driving, Lav. It is something Draco said”</p>
<p>“Let me call Vicky, she will put him in his place for whatever he did. She has a way of talking to him and make him understand” Her search for her phone was interrupted when Hermione grabbed both her hands and intertwined her fingers with Lavender's. “Please, Lav, listen… I don't want to see Harry this year. I don’t want him to shut you out again. I have enough of it. I want us to go to Italy today and not look back and trying when it’s fruitless. I am tired of it… and you deserve better”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what about Harry? You cannot not go and see him”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione's question perplexed Lavender. Her wife was not spontaneous and had to plan everything for months in advance. Their wedding had taken them three years of preparation because both wanted their special day to be perfect and then Harry refused to come.</p>
<p>Draco had stepped in to be Hermione's best man and stayed at the bar when Harry finally did come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mione, Harry is your best friend and a big part of your life. Why would you want to cast him out now?” Lavender was concerned and her worries did not fade when her wife's tears did. “Because for the past twelve years, my best friend has been Draco Malfoy. I'm not proud of it – or actually, I am. Vicky and Draco have been there for us. They come for a visit, they are with us in all our most important moments – and Harry is not”</p>
<p>“But Mione...”</p>
<p>“Lav, the boy from school is still the same. To himself he is the centre of his world. It's his way of coping with a failure and with success… but Draco, you and I, we changed. Harry is not the centre of my world and I am cured to think that I need him. I only need you, your silly colours, your charming baby-pig noise when you both laugh and shrug. Your habit of staying up at midnight to wake me with cinnamon milk because I fell asleep on my students’ papers or the next article I am writing. Lavender Brown-Granger, I love you, you silly idiot, because you look out for me and I need you. You, our friends and cinnamon milk at midnight, even I despise cinnamon with everything else – I love it when it comes from you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lavender's eyes were filled with tears which did not left the corners of her shiny view before she closed them as she felt her wife's kiss.</p>
<p>They both laughed after Hermione's love declaration and the tears they had shared, and soon Lavender fastened her seat belt and took the Amalfi Coast map from the glove department of the Fiat500.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time when leaving Cambridge, they did not turn down the street to the university, but to the South and Europe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>